


Distrust and Loyalty

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Distrust, M/M, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: McCree doesn't trust Hanzo and Genji finds it endearing





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vespirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespirus/gifts).



When Hanzo set foot in the Overwatch HQ he couldn't help but notice the cowboy glare at him from across the room. He shrugged it off as the went to make acquaintances with the other. When McCree was certain he was alone he looked at the green ninja hiding behind him.

"Jesse you need to learn to accept Hanzo he is part of the team now" Genji said.

"Genji darlin' how the hell can you be so calm when the man who harmed you and left you for dead is in the same team as you. What if he kills you and succeeded. I ain't gonna bear the thought of losin' you Genji. I love you too much" McCree said earning a small chuckle from Genji.

The chuckle soon turned into full blown laughter and McCree stared at him in confusion.

"What's so funny? I am bein' serious Genji. I don't want to lose ya" McCree said  
"It is not that I am laughing about. I am laughing because I find your overprotectiveness and loyalty to Overwatch endearing" the green ninja cyborg said.

"Now...what kinda hero would I be if I weren't protecting the ones I love....besides I am still keepin' my eye on Hanzo. Y'know to make sure. Still can't believe how everyone just welcomes him with open arms like he is some old realtive or something" McCree said looking at Genji.

Genji remained silent, thinking of a way to make the cowboy trust his elder brother. He sighed.

"I am not a damsel in need of saving Jesse. If Hanzo gets out of line I can handle him myself" the green ninja said softly as he removed his face plate to give McCree a chaste kiss on his cheek making the cowboy blush.

"Still keepin an eye on him" McCree said.

"As you wish" Genji said chuckling slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if it is not what you wanted or if it is grammatically incorrect and that it is incredibly short. I tried


End file.
